Little Brother
by lilac-firecracker
Summary: Rin wants a little brother, who else to ask except her father figure, Lord Sesshoumaru?


_**Summary:**__ Rin wants a little brother, who else to ask except her father figure, Lord Sesshoumaru?_

_**Genre:**__ Humour_

_**Warning:**__ None_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha doesn't not belong to me_

_**Pairings:**__ Sess/Kag if you squint_

* * *

The years following Naraku's destruction were prosperous and peaceful. The group responsible for his demise now led lives they wished to live, without the fear of death or similar ends weighing on their shoulders. The root evil was dead, Shikon no Tama had disappeared, and those who suffered have been avenged.

Sango and Miroku married and started the family they had always envisioned. Every year or two, a new member would be added to the household. Kagome and Inuyasha would help the father and mother take care of the kids while moving forward with their relationship. Rin would study with Kagome under Priestess Kaede, picking herbs, making potions, and helping the ailed.

Shippo left to learn Kitsune magic at the Kitsune School, returning periodically to visit the village and his human friends.

He wasn't the only regular demon visitor to the village, one other such was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha'a much hated older half-brother. Although the hatred between the brothers have dimmed slightly, they weren't exactly the best of friends, and would rather stay out of the way of each other. The rest of the gang helped, since even though Sesshoumaru had no inclination to go after Tessaiga, he was still willing to beat his half-bother to death; in fact he seemed to take pleasure in it.

Sesshoumaru could live without seeing Inuyasha's face, but Rin was in the village, alas, he has to make do with trying to ignore the pest's presence. But once Rin had made her choice of wanting to stay with humans or himself, he certainly will never be heading towards this direction again.

Rin appreciated the fact that her Lord would visit even a human village to see her, it made her wonder if that is what having a father felt like. The warm, fluffy feeling she got every time he brought her a new kimono, or patted her head convinced her that, yes, this is how having a father felt like.

She could not be more thankful for it. With Sango and Miroku's children around, it felt like a rather large dysfunctional family that somehow managed to get along perfectly.

Yet every time she looked at Miroku and Sango's kids, a feeling of longing would fester in heart. She quelled it at first, Lord Sesshoumaru had already given her so much, how could she ask for more? But the feeling would never go away, no matter what she tried, yet she was determined to not let it show.

Yes she was determined, but she was a child, and it was apparent to all the surrounding adults that something was bothering the little girl.

Sango and Kagome discussed what could be bothering the little girl, and resolved to ask, but to no avail; Rin kept her mouth closed, and increased her vigilance of hiding that feeling of longing deep in her heart.

Until came the day Sesshoumaru was scheduled to visit. Excitement bubbled up in Rin, it had been nearly two weeks since she had last seen her Lord.

When Sesshoumaru landed, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his leg, Sesshoumaru placed his hand on top of her head and patted her before proceeding to hand her another parcel.

That fuzzy feeling was back, and it made her feel giddy. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Sango pick up her youngest daughter, and that giddy feeling dimmed a little.

Sesshoumaru – being himself – noticed it immediately and narrowed his eyes. Nothing was out of ordinary, and he knew the young girl was perfectly happy in this village, so why did she look so forlorn while looking at the small family? Watever it was, whoever it was, they would pay.

"Rin."

Rin started. "Yes, my Lord?" She looked up to Sesshoumaru.

"What bothers you?"

Hearing the question, the rest of the occupants stopped and paid attention. The little girl had been acting out of character the past few weeks, and they were worried.

Rin's heart thumped. She thought she'd been hiding it well enough since no one else had asked her about it after Sango and Kagome, but obviously, it wasn't well enough if Lord Sesshoumaru could see it.

"Nothing my Lord!" She replied chirpily.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and Rin gulped. What was she thinking? She can't lie to Lord Sesshoumaru! Resolving to get it over with, Rin poked her index fingers together nervously.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Did you want something?" He asked patiently after realizing the girl wasn't going to say anything.

"Ano… Rin wanted to ask…"

Now Sesshoumaru raised both eyebrows, if the girl was back to talking in third person, she must be really nervous. So he stayed silent to see what she wanted. She would get it of course. Even if she wanted a unicorn, Sesshoumaru would give it to her – he had no idea how, but he would.

"…can Rin have a little brother?" Finally getting the words out of her mouth, Rin looked up to her Lord hopefully. He would get her a little brother, right? After Miroku gave his daughters a little brother. If Lord Sesshoumaru was Rin's father, he could get her a little brother too! She opened her eyes (when did she clos them?) tentatively to see her Lord's reaction.

Everyone in the clearing froze the minute Rin uttered the last word – literally – and they knew Sesshoumaru considered the little girl his own daughter. How would he react to her wanting a little brother?

Though the freezing didn't last as long when Inuyasha stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop laughing, and while Sango and Kagome covered the mouth. Miroku had the usual perverted look on his face, and Jaken…

…he fainted.

And everyone turned towards Sesshoumaru to see his reaction and it was indeed a memorable one. His eyes widened shockingly and his lips parted but no sounds came out.

"Um... Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru blinked.

And then Inuyasha lost it. "Bwahahahahah! Come on, bastard! The kid wants a little bro, give her one! You do know how to make her one right?" He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis before collapsing on the floor in laughter.

Sango and Kagome chuckled at the stunned Daiyoukai.

"If you don't, I'll be happy to teach you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku offered graciously.

Sesshoumaru twitched before sending two acid whips at the monk and hanyou.

Rin looked around in confusion. Why was everybody laughing? She only asked for a little brother.

Then she paused. Oh.

_Oh._

_That's_ why.

"Don't worry my Lord, Lady Kagome can help you!" She chirped. She remembered Miroku needed Sango to give his daughter's a little brother. It was only natural that Lord Sesshoumaru too would need someone. Since he tolerated Lady Kagome instead of outright hating her, she's a good choice. Rin nodded. Yep, she wouldn't mind having Lady Kagome as his mother.

Kagome choked. That- what- Rin- That. Girl. Did. Not. Just. Say. That!

"Rin!" She gasped, and twitched when Inuyasha started rolling on the floor. "Sit boy!"

"Hahahaha, yes, Kagome go help him, hahhaha-oomphahahaha!"

Sango and Miroku were now laughing, even Kaede was chuckling!

"If you need any tips, you know where to come, Lady Kagome!"

"Shut up!" She squeaked at the monk before turning to Rin, keeping her eyes off the demon standing in front of her. "Rin! Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Yeah!" Rin smiled back. "Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome are going to make me a little brother!"

Hearing it phrased like that, Kagome could take no more, she dropped dead faint on the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha climbed off the ground to see her fall, after making sure she was fine, he turned to frozen form of his half-brother, and another bout of laughter threatened to escape his lips.

"Good one kid, I've never letting the bastard live this one down!"

Rin frowned in confusion. Adults are weird.

Except Lord Sesshoumaru of course, speaking of Lord Sesshoumaru, he still hadn't answered her question! She turned towards him expectantly.

Sesshoumaru – having enough of being laughed at – looked at the prone form of the miko being cradled preciously by the hanyou, and recalled the brat laughing at him. He looked at them contemplatively before smirking.

Inuyasha gulped when Sesshoumaru's gaze landed on Kagome and his lips curled into a smirk.

"Yes, Rin. I'll get to making you a little brother once the miko awakens."

_'What?!_' Inuyasha choked.


End file.
